Suddenly My Life Doesn't Seem Such A Waste Tate L
by Padmavati
Summary: This story is about Bailey Harmon and how she falls in love with Tate.
1. Chapter 1

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waist.

Name: Bailey Harmon

Height: 5 foot 2

Hair: she changes her hair color and cut every so often

Eyes: greyish green

She has sort of a round face, button nose, small lips, nicely proportioned body.

Sorry there isn't much here, I'm just getting things sorted out I guess but I hope that you will read more and like what I post.

~night walker

Also I don't own AHS only Bailey.

~chapter 1~

Bailey sighed as she sat in the car, cranking up her music as loud as her little green Zune would allow it to go. She had always been daddies little girl and after hearing of her father's affair she couldn't stand to look at him. She felt that all men were pigs and she would never find someone she could trust. After all, daughters look for men like their fathers she thought as she tried looking for a good song to drown out the sound of her family. After a couple minutes of being lost in her thoughts she felt someone shaking her leg. Pausing her music, she looked up to see her dad's hand. "What?" She asked.

"I've been trying to get your attention to ask what you think about moving all the way out here." He said placing his hand back on the steering wheel and looking back at her threw the front mirror.

"I'm indifferent to the matter."

"You're indifferent to everything now days" her mom said craning her neck around the set to look at her.

"Come on tell us how you really feel." her dad said.

"I don't care" she said look at her mom. "It doesn't really matter to me, I just go with the cards I'm dealt. This house is a new card and I'll make the best of our new lives there." Her mom just chuckled and shook her head.

"Your very flexible with everything aren't you?" She said. Her dad smiled at her reflection in the tiny mirror.

"She always has been." he said.

When they arrived at the house she looked around, inspecting the place. Looks kinda cool she thought to herself. They walked up to the door and her dad rang the doorbell. "I love it. Don't you love it Hun?" He said looking at her mother smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I mean it looks better then it did online"

"Yeah it's, it's interesting." She said Looking around. She looked at violet as she commented on how they'd be the Adams family and smirked.

"Well, at least we won't be the boring family" She said chucking. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hey crabby pants, get your butts over here" Her dad called gestgering for them to come over. Violet walked over right away, but Bailey stood back a second taking in the look of the house. I think Life's gonna be interesting in this house she thought as she walked over just as the door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

~chapter 2~

"Welcome" Greeted an older woman with a smile. She looked around not listening to the lady. She looked at the windows and chandeliers as they passed them and into the open room's not really paying attention. When they got to the kitchen she looked around. It didn't really fir with the rest of the house, too modern. "Do you cook?" The woman asked.

"Viv is a great cook. I got her cooking lessons a few years ago and she ended up teaching the teacher a few things" Her dad said chuckling as he took his hat off and placing it on the counter.

"Cooking lessons? Romantic. Aren't you a Psychologist?" She asked looking at Ben.

"Psychiatrist" He said as her mom placed Hallie, her dog, on the floor. "You said something about a study that I could use as a home office? I'm planning on seeing more patients here so I can spend more time with the family."

"How refreshing" She said as Hallie started to bark. Her mother looked at her. "Bailey sweetie can you go see where Hallie went?"

"Sure mom" She said walking away. She walked over to where the little dogs yapping was coming from. She saw the little dog barking at a door. "What is it" She asked her as she picked her up and pet her head lightly. With one hand Bailey tried the door, but it seemed stuck. A little frustrated she pulled and jerked on the door until it opened. With Hallie in one arm she looked around for a second, inspecting the room then started walking down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she didn't see anything of interest. Seems like a normal basement to she thought as she walked back up the stairs and to where everyone else was just to catch part of the conversation.

"Speaking of the last owners, full disclosure requires me to tell you what happened to them." You heard the woman say. She walked next to Violet still holding Hallie and listened to what they were saying.

"Oh god, they didn't die in here did they?" Her mom asked looking slightly worried.

"Yes actually. Both of them" She said. Her mom and dad looked at each other in realization. "Murder suicide".

"Cool" Bailey whispered to Violet, nudging her gently.

"I sold them the house too." She continued as she shook her head a little. "They were just the sweetest couple." With a sigh she said, "You never know I guess."

"That explains why it's half the price of every other house in the neighborhood I guess."

"I do have a very nice midcentury ranch, but it's in the valley and you're going to get a third of the house for half the price."

"Right" Her dad said looking disappointed.

"Where did it happen?" Violet asked.

"The basement"

We'll take it" Violet said. Bailey smirked and nodded her head. She loved these kinds of places, Old, dark and full of hidden secrets. Her parents looked over at them like they were crazy, but they just smiled at them.

Bailey was working on getting all of her stuff put away. So far her bed had been put together and made, her desk was put together and decorated with pictures and drawing and writing stuff, her dresser had all the clothes put in it and her TV and game systems were on it, and she was now working on placing her books, movies, games, and CD's on her book shelf. After she had gotten most of her things put away she slipped into her pajamas and slipped into her bed.

The next morning Bailey woke up and quickly showered and got dressed in a white shirt with black quarter length sleeves boot cut dark wash jeans and black and white converse. She and Violet were walking through the school grounds. Violet of course had a cigarette in her hand, while Bailey was adjusting the clips in her hair that held her baggie beany in place. A girl looked over at Violet and stomped over to them. "HEY! Student council passes a rule against smoking in public places." She said as he followers stood behind her for "intimidation".

"Second hand smoke kills." Said one of them.

"We're new here" Violet said.

"Yeah we didn't know" Bailey finished, crossing her arms and looking at the girls in front of her with slight disgust. How do your parent let you out of the house with that slut suit on she wondered to herself. Violet dropped the cigarette and started to put it out with her shoe.

"What they hell is wrong with you?" The first girl yelled, picking up the stub. "People sit here. They eat here"

"You don't even know me, why are you doing this?" Violet asked.

"Leah's grandmother dies of lung cancer. She takes this stuff pretty seriously" Said follower one.

"Eat it. Eat it or I'm gonna kick the shit out of you." Leah said looking at Violet while holding up the still hot stub.

"Come on Leah that enough" Said groupie two.

"No, no I want to see her eat it" She said as she grabbed for Violet. Bailey grabbed onto her arm and pulled it away from Violet.

"Look she's not gonna eat it, and you're not gonna do shit hunny, so why don't you and your little groupies go sit your bitch asses down. You're not fooling anyone by acting tough. You don't scare us." Bailey said, finally having enough of this girls crap. She struggled but got away from her and moved towards Violet, only to have Violet spit in her face. She grabbed Baileys hand and pulled her away.

"You are DEAD! YOU ARE DEAD!" She streaked at them as they ran laughing.

After school Bailey and Violet walked home and went to do their homework and listen to music in their rooms. A couple hours later she herd her mother screaming. She looked out her door to see her dad running and followed. After she got up the steps she saw what her mother had screamed about. "Hot" She said chuckling as Violet walked up behind her.

"What happened? Holey Shit" She said looking from her sister to the body suit.

"Come on lets go down stairs" Her mom said pushing the two chuckling girls towards the stairs. Both girls went back to their rooms finished work and read and listened to music until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Bailey sighed as she looked around the kitchen. "You want any help making dinner mamma?" she asked and she hopped onto the counter.

"Sure" She said smiling. "Go ask your dad and sister what they want to eat."

"okie doke" she said as she hopped down and headed towards her dads study. She knocked on the door gently.

"Come in" Came her dads voice. She opened the door and looked to see a boy in a green and brown striped shirt.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were seeing someone dad." She said keeping her eyes on the boy. He's kinda cute she thought. "I'll just come back later." She said as she waved her hand casually as she walked back out the door. When the door closed she suddenly felt self-conscious. Her short hair was pulled into a messy side pony tail and she was wearing black tank top with red and white Sleeping with Sirens shorts. She shook her head and walked to her sister's room to ask her.

A couple days had passed without much happening. She had just finished eating a sandwich that Moira had made her and she was on her way to her room. She had her head phones in and was listening to about a girl by Nirvana. She was turning the corner to the stairs when she felt someone run into her, gasping as she fell backwards. She felt her back hit the floor and something heavy land on top of her. She opened her eyes to see the boy her dad was working with the other day laying on her somewhat shocked. He moved off of her and looked down. She pulled her ear buds out of her ears just in time to hear him whisper a quick sorry. She sat up and smiled at him. "It's fine. It's not your fault I wasn't looking where I was going. You ok?" She asked worried he got hurt. He looked up at her surprised.

"No, I'm fine are you ok? I fell on you pretty hard." He said looking her over. She chuckled.

"I'm fine. Hey you were with my dad the other day right?" She asked.

"Yeah" He said looking at her eyes.

"I just wanted to say sorry for interrupting. I don't want to like make things awkward or like kill whatever thing you were talking about or junk" She said ringing her fingers slightly. He could tell she was nervous. It was cute on her, the way her cheeks turned pink and she had to play with her hands. He smiled at this thought.

"You didn't" He said standing up and extending his hand. "I'm Tate by the way."

"Bailey" She said taking his hand. He pulled her up easily and shook her hand after she was steadied on her feet. "You sure you ok?" She said taking her turn to look him over.

"Yeah, I'm good." She said smiling as he let go of her hand.

"If you say so, but you can tell me. I won't think you less of a man for being honest." She said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha. I'm fine" The smile never left his face. "I should probably go so your dad doesn't get mad at me for staying here after my session" He said.

"Oh, ok. Do you want to hang out some time? I know it's kind of a weird thing to ask but you seem like someone I can get along with, even if you're seeing my dad." This girl is different from all the others he thought, but smiled.

"Yeah" He said nodding slightly. She smiled back.

"Bailey what's going on?" Her dad asked.

"Oh I just ran into Tate on my way upstairs and I was asking if he was ok" She said looking up at him. Tate just walked over towards the door looking mad. She looked at him confused but looked back up at her dad again.

"I don't want you near him Bailey." He said looking at her seriously. She scoffed at him.

"I think I'm old enough to choose who I'm near. Not like you should have any say in it anyway." She said walking up the stairs. "Besides not all men can be like you and hurt the people they love"

"That was a mistake Bailey. And I'm doing everything to make that up to you and your sister and especially your mother." She stopped walking and shook her head.

"There are just some things you can make up for. Breaking a woman's heart, killing any image your daughters have of being happy with someone, and defiling any trust we had as father and daughter are some of them, Ben. And stay out of my fucking relationships when you can't even manage your own properly." She said continuing up the stairs.

The next day at school the same girls as before ganged up on her and Violet. She got a couple good swings in before Violet burned Leah with a cigarette before they both ran away. Leah mainly went for Violet while the others went for Bailey and helped Leah.

On the walk home she looked at her wounds more. She had a cut on her head like Violets, some scratch marks on her neck and she was bleeding from both nostrils. "Those chicks have some huge ass power rings." She said looking at Violet who just laughed. When they got home they tried to walk past their mom without her noticing. Violet only had a bloody nose and a cut on her head. After getting patched up by their mother they walked up to Violets room.

After talking to Tate for a little while he told her about his and Violets conversation about getting revenge on Leah. He walked up to her placing his hand on her cheek. "Good they didn't mess up your face too bad. Nothing that won't fade" He said to her, making her blush.

"Why would it matter if they messed up my face?" She asked looking away.

"Because then I wouldn't just scare her," He said moving his face closer to hers, "I'd have to kill her for ruining something that beautiful." She blushed more but smiled up at him. After an hour or so of hanging out Tate left and she curled up in her teal bed sheets and went to sleep.

The next day at school went by without and trouble, she guessed because Violet told Leah she had drugs she'd sell her. She shook her head at the whole idea, but didn't disapprove of it. The bitch deserved it.

It was now time for Tate and Violets plan to unfold and she had gone upstairs to find something to do. After not finding anything she stood there zoning out until she realized people were screaming. She read down the stairs and into the basement. She saw Tate standing there. He seemed so upset and worked up.

"Are you ok Tate?" She asked walking up to him. His head snapped up as her looked at her.

"I scared that girl away like Violet wanted, but I don't know what happened. She started yelling at me." He said starting to shake.

"I'm sorry Tate" She said walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

~chapter 4~

"I don't see why she got so mad" Tate said as he sat on Bailey's bed. She had gotten him calmed down enough to get him to sit down and talk, rather than throw a fit.

"Maybe you really scared her Tate," She said sitting next to him. "People push away what scares them" She rubbed his arm reassuringly as she smiled. "Violet tries to act like nothing scares her, but when something does she doesn't know what to do. She'll get over it, I promise." He looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bay" He said.

"You wanna listen to some music?" She asked knowing he would. Just as she thought he nodded and she put her laptops play list on shuffle.

"So," She said looking at him deviously as she sat next to him, "You really seem to have a soft spot for Vi" He looked up at her confused for a second before it click.

"Yeah" He smiled at her. "But it's nothing like the spot I have for you" He said as leaned his face closer to hers; making her blush.

"O-oh and what kind of spot do you have for me?" She asked looking at his lips. She had to admit she had spent quite a lot of time thinking about Tate and what those lips of his would feel like and he'd thought the same about her… and a little more. He chuckled at the increasing blush on her face. She certainly was different from the girls he'd met before.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. She nodded her head biting her lip slightly. "The kind of spot that makes a lot of guys crazy. I haven't known you long and you already know how to deal with me." She looked at him with confusion on her face as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Waddayah mean?" She asked, moving her eyes from his lips back to his eyes. He just smiled.

"You'll get it soon" He said as he moved his head away from hers. Bailey was slightly disappointed by the action.

"If you say so" She said poking his arm. "So what do you wanna do?" She asked looking around her room. YOU Tate thought as he looked at her, but kept the thought to himself.

After not finding anything to do they sat and talked about anything that came to their minds. Tate looked threw all of Bailey's stuff, and they had a pillow fight, but ended up being bored in the end while lying on her bed.

"Well, I'm bored" Bailey said looking over at Tate. He just smirked, thinking of ways to "cure" her boredom.

"You're always bored, aren't you?" He said chuckling at her. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully before answering.

"No I'm not ALWAYS bored" She said emphasizing the always.

"Well I have to go anyway" He said standing up.

"Ok" She said standing up beside him. She walked him to the door then went back up to room and fiddled around on her laptop and read to pass the time.

Sorry this ones so short. I've had a lot going on with school and junk but ill be updating soon, hopefully tomorrow.

Love my readers!


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

The next days when by without incident, except for Addy breaking into the house. Bailey was sitting on her bed reading her favorite book when her father walked in and sat on the bed beside her. "I'm leaving now." He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She leaned into the hug as she put her book on the other side of her.

"Don't be gone to long, ok?" she said playing with her fingers. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll only be gone for a couple of days. I promise I'll be back before you know it." He said giving her a light squeeze. They moved out of the hug and he looked down at her. "I love you Bailey, you know that right?" he suddenly asked.

"Yeah dad, it's just hard, ya know?" She said looking up at him. He nodded, looking at his watch.

"Well I better get going. Don't want to be late." He said. Giving her another quick kiss on the head, he stood up and left the room. Bailey lay back on her bed and continued reading her book. After an hour or so of reading she decided that her body needed to stretch. She got up and changed into a white tank top and grey shorts before sitting back on her bed. As she was reaching for her book, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she asked loud enough so the other person could hear. The door opened and her mom peaked her head in.

"You wanna watch a movie? I figured that since your dads gone you, me and Violet would have a girl's night." She said smiling. Bailey smiled back and nodded as she got up from her bed. "Alright. You go get the popcorn ready and I'll go and get your sister." She said.

After getting the popcorn ready Bailey walked up to her parents room to see the TV on and the lights already off. She walked in and saw her mom sitting on the bed ready to watch the movie. "Where's Vi?" She asked as she sat next to her mom.

"She's being a crabby pants, as always." Bailey smiled and stuffed some popcorn into her mouth as her mom started the movie. They sat and talked for a while and her mother told her about the baby. Bailey was happy for her mother, but she wasn't sure if having a baby now would really be the best thing for the family right now, but she kept her thoughts to herself. About half way through the movie the doorbell rang, making her jump. "I'll get it." Her mom said as she got up and left the room. Bailey paused the movie so that her mom wouldn't miss anything as she popped more popcorn into her mouth. After a minute or two she heard her mother calling for her and Violet. She hopped out of the bed and made her way down the stairs with Violet. Violet was complaining about her homework, but Bailey saw the fear on her mothers face right away.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, stopping Violets rant.

"Do either of you have your cellphones?" their mom asked them. Violet was the first to answer.

"Yeah, it's in my bag upstairs"

"Go, go, go, go, go get it. Dial 911" she said as the doorbell rang again.

"Who's that?" Bailey asked as they all looked at the door.

"Just go into your rooms, lock the doors, and don't come out until I tell you." She said looking at the seriously. "Now!"

They both moved up the stairs and headed for their rooms. Bailey looked for her phone incase Violet couldn't find her, only to find it missing. She turned around to head out her door and to Violets to find a man standing in her doorway. She was about to scream when he quickly reached out and grabbed her. He used one of his hands to cover her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist. He said nothing as she struggled against him. He moved her down the stairs and sat her on the floor nest to her mother and sister.

"Please, I have money" She said looking at the 4 intruders. "Just take anything"

"We're not here to rob you" Said the woman on the far right "Masks off" They all pulled their masks off showing their faces. There were two men and two women. One of the men had dark hair and was relatively tall. The other had lighter hair and was tall but shorter than the other. The two women were around the same height, but one had long blonde hair and the other had short brown hair. "Transcript was very clear. The nurses saw our Franklin, he had nothing to hide." She said before looking at her watch. "Twelve minutes."

"Then the fun begins" Said the blonde one.

"What about the extra?" The shorter man said pointed to Bailey. The short haired woman looked at her then back to the man.

"We don't need her. You can do whatever you want, just make it quick and don't make too much noise." She said casually. The man smiled grabbed Bailey by her arm and hoisted her up from the ground.

"Come on girly, we're gonna have some fun." He said as he pulled her out of the room.

"No!" Her mom and sister yelled as they watched her leave. The three remaining intruders mad sure that they stayed put while she was dragged back up the stair and into her room again. He pushed her onto her bed and climbed on top her.

"Get off of me!" She yelled as she tried to push him off. He pressed his body against hers and tried to quiet her by kissing her, but she was moving her head and body around so much that he was having too much trouble. He quickly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Stop moving around" he said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Or I'll kill you now" He said. She heard the click of the blade and her body froze. "That's what I thought" He said as moved his hand from her face and her started kissing down her neck. The hand that wasn't holding the small knife moved its way to her breast and started squeezing it. She let out a small sob and closed her eyes, wanting everything to stop. She wanted to just wake up and realize it was all just a bad dream. She heard a loud bang that started her. She looked up as the man's body was pushed off of hers. She saw Tate as he pushed him off. She had never been happier to see anyone in her entire life. She jumped up and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other stroked her hair gently.

"He didn't do anything did he?" He asked. Bailey could hear the malice in his voice and could only imagine the angry look on his face.

"No." She said quietly as she shook her head.

"Good" He said pulling away from her slightly. "I want you to wait here until your mom or Violet comes to get you ok?" He kissed her forehead before turning to walk away.

"Ok" She said as she stood there and watched him leave.


	6. authors note

Sorry for taking forever with my stories! I just got a new laptop and I don't have any of my stuff on or Microsoft word so I'm kind of struggling with things right now. I promise to try to put up chapters for each of my stories this week and i have another story i was thinking of writing. I've really bad writers block with everything but i think I'm good now!


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 6~

Bailey stood there looking from the door to man who was now unconscious on her floor. She was terrified, but she stood there and waited like Tate had told her to. She heard a couple noises and some yelling, but didn't move. She looked at the man again and slowly moved towards him. He was just lying there unmoving. She gently tapped his back with her foot. Nothing. She sighed relieved, but her new found ease was crushed when she heard footsteps moving in the direction of her room. She quickly looked for a place to hide, but was coming up short. The footsteps got closer and Bailey quickly jumped into her small closet.

As the person entered her room she sucked in a breath and held it. The person had stopped shortly after entering her room. In her mind she begged for it to be Tate, her mother or Violet. After a second she heard the person say her name. Letting out her held breath she quietly moved out of the closet and saw Tate standing by her door.

"You had me worried" He said smiling at her. "I thought one of them got you" She smiled and quickly made her way over to him.

"What now?" She asked looking up at him. He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Your mom and sister are looking for you" He said. "You should go with them and get out of here"

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just get out and get help"

"O-ok" She said as he slowly pushed her out of her bedroom.

"Go and get your mom and sister and get out of here. I'll be fine really" He smiled at her before he turned back into her room, she guess for the man that was still laying in there. She turned and ran down the hallway and to the stairs.

"Mom?" She yelled as she looked for her mother and sister.

"Bay come on" Her mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs with Violet. They all ran out of the house yelling for help and scared out of their minds.

The next couple days the cops and investigators came to ask them questions. Her father had come home also, but it gave her no comfort. Bailey stayed in her room most of the day and would try to keep her mind off the man who attacked her, but her mind would keep going back to it. The way his cracked lips felt on her skin and how his hands mercilessly felt their way around her body. She shivered slightly at the thought. She rolled over on her bed and sighed. She missed Tate more then she thought was possible. He had kept his distance since the incident and she was begging to worry that something had happened to him.

She heard her door open and looked to see who it was.

"Miss me?" Tate asked as smirked down at her.

"Where have you been?" She asked as she quickly pushed herself off her bed. She practically ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was worried about you."

"Why?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her with a slight chuckle.

"Well, these crazy people broke into my house and I haven't seen you since you saved me. I owe you big time Tate." Bailey explained as she let him go and rung her hands slightly. Tate smiled down at her as he took a step closer to her. He couldn't help but think about how cute she was. He grabbed her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him.

"I wouldn't say you owe me. I care about you Bay, and if that guy would have hurt you or anything I don't know what I would have done." He said, the smile slowly fading from his face as he moved his face closer to hers. All he wanted to do was see if those lips of hers felt the way he thought they would. "I don't want any guy putting his hands on you. None of them are good enough for you." He place his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him. His face was so close to hers. She could feel the heat that radiated from his body and a spark of excitement flew through her. She didn't know what to say. His words had left her speechless. Tate couldn't help but smile at this. "And if you really want to repay me for my heroic doings I'm sure that I could think of something."

Sorry that took so long! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
